


As long as you’re next to me, Just the two of us

by heartofcards



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner)-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofcards/pseuds/heartofcards
Summary: Newt’s never liked physical touch, Thomas is the only exception, What does that mean?
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	As long as you’re next to me, Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Kind of Woman by Mac DeMarco
> 
> Go drink some water if you haven’t today, even if you don’t feel thirsty, i care about you guys 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always greatly appreciated
> 
> xx

Newt didn’t like physical touch,

It was rare that Newt let anyone touch him for long.

Nobody knew why he didn’t like being touched, everyone just assumed he was a reserved person overall.

Newt thought that it must of been something that happened to him before the maze to make him so isolated, but he didn’t mind not having anyone touch him.

**_Except_ for Thomas**

He loved it when Thomas touched him, if it was him leaning against his legs or a hand on his shoulder, he loved it.

**He** _**loved** _ **him**

And that made him ridiculous, he found himself making excuses to see him, even when they were just together.

He found himself sharing cups and sleeping bags at night, sleeping entangled, practically laying on top of each other by morning.

Usually these nights were spent telling each other things, making new memories in order to make up for memories lost from before the maze, exchanging whispered promises.

He loved Tommy’s stories, he loved the way he would try and not laugh at his own jokes before telling them, he loved how he would looked at the blonde while he was telling him something as if he were the only person in the whole world.

Especially tonight, it was well past midnight, as they laid on the ground under a tangle of blankets,

They laid there in comfortable silence until most of the torches were put out, and it was dead silent across the glade.

Newt grabbed the edge of his blanket, pulling it up and over his slender frame, shivering under the cold night air.

He watched as Thomas did the same, taking it as a sign that he was going to go to sleep.

They were laid, stomachs facing each other Silence broken by a tired whisper,

“G’nite Newt, Lov’ you”

“Night Tommy”

Thomas inched into the other boy’s grasp, laying under his arms.

Newt didn’t like being touched,

But if Newt fell asleep with a smile on his face,

Well,

That was nobody’s business.


End file.
